This invention relates in general to golf grips for golf clubs and more particularly to removable golf grips which can be easily installed over pre-existing permanent grips to enhance the ability of golfers to properly grip the clubs.
A great deal of time must generally be invested in learning how to properly grip a golf club. One of the first things a golfer is taught is how to properly grip the golf club. Because of the fundamental importance of a proper grip, golfers of all abilities are continually checking their golf grip. Golf instructors are continually trying to get their student golfers to grip the golf club properly when they practice. However, since regulation golf grips must have a circular cross-section along their length, any modification of the golf grips to allow for grooves or ridges to facilitate finger and thumb placement is not allowed. There are golf clubs with such grips, but these cannot be used for regulation play. And, since golf grips are so difficult and inconvenient to change, it is impractical to have practice golf grips and regulation golf grips for anyone's golf clubs.
Therefore, there is a need for a removable golf grip as a teaching aid, hereinafter also referred to as "the removable grip," which guides a golfer's hands to properly grip a golf club, and which can be easily used with regulation golf club grips for practice but yet be removed to allow the club to be used for regulation play.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.